The invention herein relates to a device arranged and constructed to reduce the flow of water through a shower head with the intended result that less water will be used for any given shower. With a reduction in the amount of water used, there follows that there will be a corresponding reduction in the amount of energy to heat water and there will be a corresponding reduction in the requirement for materials to treat the water, such as for softening purposes.
The device herein is intended for institutional as well as for home use. It has been found, by way of example, that in school facilities, such as in shower rooms, that the showers may be turned on for considerable periods of time such as for an entire swim period, with only intermittent use. Here the restriction on the flow of water would result in a very substantial reduction of the water used.
The average use of water for a shower for an individual, as in a home, with water pressure on the order of 40-60 psi is about 2.5 gallons a minute. From 6 to 8 gallons are readily saved for each shower taken. It can be appreciated that there would result a very substantial reduction in total water used such as in school showering facilities.
It has been found that a user in a very short time becomes accustomed to a reduced flow of water. There is no regulation by the user of the restriction of the flow of water imposed by the invention herein.
It is an object of the invention herein to provide a device to restrict the flow of water through a shower head, said device not being subject to regulation by a user.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide a device to restrict the flow of water at a shower head with the device being unitary in construction and requiring no tools for its installation except for the removal of the shower head.
It is more specifically an object of the invention herein to provide an unitary device insertable by hand into the delivery end of a supply line running to a shower head, said device being slip-fit within said supply line and having a restrictive passage therethrough in the direction of the flow of water.